


The Winner Takes It All

by daniraVazquez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shorts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniraVazquez/pseuds/daniraVazquez
Summary: Una pequeña historia inspirada por una canción de Abba del mismo nombre.-- Capítulos cortos
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Tony llamó a Steve para darle una noticia muy importante, una llamada que por miedo no se atrevió a realizar antes pero que en ese momento creía necesaria. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que su amado no solo se había casado sino que ademas su ahora esposa estaba esperando un hijo de este.

— Felicitaciones — decía con la voz entrecortada por el dolor que la desilusión dejaba a su paso — pero dime ¿acaso ella te besa como yo? ¿Sientes lo mismo cuando ella pronuncia tu nombre? — dejaba su orgullo de lado con aquellas palabras, quizás se estaba comportando como un adolescente despechado pero poco o nada le importaba.

— Por favor, Tony, no hagas esto más difícil — se encontraba intentando retener los reproches que se aglomeraban al fondo de su garganta — además tú te fuiste, me abandonaste — decía claramente dolido por las acciones pasadas del castaño.

— No te abandoné, deje una carta para ti, para que me esperaras, ¿y qué hiciste? Correr a los brazos de alguien más, en menos de un año te casaste y formaste una familia.

— Tony... — se disponía a contestarle pero fue súbitamente interrumpido.

— Tienes razón, no debo hacer esto más difícil, adiós Steve, que tengas una buena vida.

En cuanto colgó la llamada escuchó el llanto del bebé entre sus brazos.

— Ya, ya, tranquilo mi vida, — arrullaba el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos — papi está aquí, papi siempre estará aquí, solos tú y yo — mientras lágrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas.

Rogers no sabría de la existencia de su hijo, de su único hijo, así como Anthony no se enteraría del verdadero motivo de aquella boda , la única forma que el rubio encontró para proteger al hijo de su mejor amigo.

Aunque tal vez , y solo tal vez, el caprichoso destino vuelva a ponerles frente a frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve se encontraba sumamente aburrido en una junta interminable, rogando internamente por algo que le ayudara a escapar de tanta palabrería sin sentido.

De pronto, como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se disculpó con los presentes antes de salir rápidamente de la sala.

— Bueno — contestó, recibiendo solo el silencio del otro lado de la línea — bueno — repitió, recibiendo nuevamente la ausencia de una respuesta.

Quizas se trataba de una broma o de una llamada accidental así que se encontraba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó la tenue voz de su interlocutor, sonaba como alguien joven, posiblemente un adolescente.

— ¿Usted es Steve Rogers? — preguntó en un tono muy bajo que denotaba la inseguridad que sentía.

— Así es, ¿quién habla? — normalmente hubiese colgado pero algo dentro de sí le decía que el joven al otro lado de la línea necesitaba comunicarle algo importante.

— Mi nombre es Peter, Peter Stark — respondió en un tartamudeo nervioso.

Steve se paralizó al escuchar aquel apellido, habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que escuchó ese apellido.

— Yo, yo soy... — hizo una pausa que para el rubio pareció eterna, sintiendo una extraña e inexplicable sensación que nacía desde la boca de su estomago y se extendía hacia su pecho, como un hormigueo nervioso ante lo que sería una noticia importante — soy tu hijo.

Dejó caer el teléfono, sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor daba un sin numero de vueltas, teniendo que sostenerse del marco de una de las ventanas cercanas para no caer de bruces al suelo.

No podía ser cierto, se repetía, tenía que ser una broma,una jodida broma.

No podía tener un hijo y no saberlo durante 15 años.


	3. Chapter 3

Se sentía ansioso, asustado e incluso algo mareado por tantas emociones juntas, ¿qué haria despues de conocerle? ¿su hijo le guardaría rencor por no haber estado en su vida durante esos 15 años?

Y pensar en que hace dos días no tenia idea de la existencia de Peter, jamás imagino que de aquella relación podría tener un hijo, Anthony nunca menciono su condición y en todos esos años no había intentado comunicarse con él, excepto por aquella llamada.

— Soy un idiota — se repetía a si mismo ante la posibilidad de que aquella llamada hubiese sido precisamente para decirle al respecto, reprochándose el no haber buscado a Tony después de haberse divorciado y explicarle lo que en realidad pasó, el porqué de su repentino matrimonio. 

Ahora se encontraba sentado en una cafetería en el corazón de la ciudad, aguardando ansioso la llegada del adolescente, cuando de pronto lo vio , tenia que ser él , era imposible que no fuese ese chico que lentamente se acercaba hacia su mesa. Cabellos castaños y levemente ondulados , ojos marrones idénticos a los de Anthony , su forma de caminar e inclusive su estatura eran iguales.

No espero más , se levantó de la silla para ir al encuentro con aquel joven , tomándolo entre sus brazos en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

— Peter — decía suavemente , con la voz quebrada por la emoción de un padre que ve por primera vez a su hijo.

— Pa ... señor Rogers — decia el castaño , dejándose hacer por el mayor, hacia años que esperaba conocerle.

Algunos minutos y lágrimas después , se sentaron en la mesa donde anteriormente se encontraba el rubio.

— Hace algunos meses me enteré de que usted existía — comenzó a relatar Peter — durante mi infancia siempre le pregunte a papá por mi madre pero él nunca quiso contestarme , siempre evadía el tema, como si la sola mención de ella le causara una profunda tristeza. Un día, cuando cumplí 13 años, me confesó que yo nunca tuve una madre sino que él tenia una condición que le permitía dar vida; era un doncel pero nadie lo sabia, ni sus padres y mucho menos él. Cuando supo que me tendría se asustó y decidió irse lejos, en ese momento no me dijo el nombre de mi otro padre, sin embargo lo hizo hace 4 meses, Steven Grant Rogers , capitán de las fuerzas especiales del ejército americano. No fue fácil obtener su teléfono o una dirección pero recibí ayuda de mi padrino, así fue como pude contactarle — terminó su relato

— ¿ Por qué si nunca te lo había dicho, mi nombre, por qué justo en ese momento? — Aquella duda asalto su mente acompañada con un mal presentimiento por lo que se animó a preguntar.

— Papá me dijo que no quería irse de este mundo con ese secreto, — su voz y su mirada se llenaron de tristeza — por eso me dijo su nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió que podría morir en ese preciso instante ante la fuerte opresión en el pecho que aquellas pocas palabras le habían provocado .

Un muy apenado Peter se deshacía en disculpas por el susto que le causó cuando sus palabras fueron interpretadas como una declaración del deceso de su padre, aunque la realidad que estas escondían tampoco era de lo más alentadora.

— Sufrimos un accidente hace unos meses, un conductor se quedó dormido al volante e impactó el coche donde viajábamos. Desafortunadamente papá se llevó la peor parte, yo solo sufrí algunos golpes y cortadas leves. Mientras una ambulancia lo trasladaba hacia el hospital más cercano, él decidió confesarme quien era mi otro padre, quizás sintió que su vida estaba llegando a su fin asi que antes de desmayarse me habló de usted. — Bajó la mirada llena de tristeza al recordar a su padre luchando con la inconsciencia para poderle revelar el secreto que recelosamente guardó durante años — Los médicos lograron salvar su vida tras muchas operaciones, pero desde entonces se encuentra en coma — terminó de contarle, su rostro demostraba el dolor que la situación le causaba.

— Eres alguien muy fuerte, Peter — le decía al tiempo que apretaba ligeramente la mano del menor para transmitirle su apoyo.

— Papá fue fuerte por los dos durante mucho tiempo, ahora me toca a mi serlo por él - retiró su mano con suavidad — sé que usted tiene una familia y no es mi intención interferir en su vida, simplemente decidí buscarle porque al menos quería conocerle antes de irme — decía al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a irse.

— Espera — Steve se levantó rápidamente sin importarle que las demás personas voltearan a verle por lo brusco de su movimiento — ¿Irte? ¿a dónde? — su tono demostraba cierta desesperación, no podía perder a su hijo cuando apenas le había conocido.

— Papá será trasladado a Minnesota, allá se encuentra nuestro hogar, mis amigos y nuestra familia. Fue un gusto conocerle señor Rogers — se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

— Iré contigo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendido

— Eres mi hijo, pasé años sin saber de tu existencia y no estoy dispuesto a perderte ahora. Permiteme acompañarte, ser un apoyo para ti, ganarme tu cariño. Sé que no podré compensar el tiempo que hemos perdido pero al menos déjame intentarlo. 

— ¿Qué pasará con su familia? — Las palabras del rubio le habían emocionado de sobremanera, sin embargo este tenía una familia, él no quería ser dejado de lado después, aquello le rompería el corazón.

— Hay algo debes saber - suspiró, esa seria la primera vez que diría la verdad de lo que sucedió hace tantos años.


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos se sentaron de nuevo, el castaño esperando ansioso lo que Steve diría, mientras que el rubio no sabía por dónde comenzar.

— Lo que voy a decirte es algo complicado y me gustaría que me escuches hasta el final, ¿esta bien? — recibió un asentimiento de parte del más joven — hace 20 años, cuando aún era un soldado, mi unidad fue emboscada durante una misión de reconocimiento, muchos de mis compañeros murieron ese día. Solamente sobrevivimos James y yo, el soldado Barnes salvó mi vida. — una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios al recordar a aquel buen hombre — Cuando regresamos al país él decidió retirarse del ejército, decía que si habría de morir lo haría en casa. Los años pasaron y aunque no hablábamos mucho jamás perdimos el contacto. Un día recibí una llamada de su parte, me pidió que nos encontráramos, cuando nos reunimos me contó que había estado trabajando encubierto en una operación antidrogas pero que sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, alguien de su equipo le había vendido. — Apretó el puño con rabia —Me pidió que cuidara de su novia, que en ese momento tenía dos meses de embarazo, en caso de que a él le sucediera algo. Una semana después su cuerpo fue encontrado en un basurero con una herida de bala en el cabeza.

— Así que decidiste casarte con su novia para protegerla. — afirmó, entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle.

— Fue la única manera de evitar que les vincularan con James. Dos años después ella me pidió el divorcio, cuando los asesinos de mi amigo fueron encontrados muertos. Sarah, su hija, siempre ha sabido que no soy su padre — respondió a la pregunta no dicha por Peter — pero nos queremos como padrino y ahijada.

— ¿Por qué nunca buscaste a papá?

— Por cobarde - admitió — tenía miedo de que tu padre me rechazara a pesar de la verdad. Preferí continuar con mi vida y dejarle continuar con la suya.

— ¿Aun lo amas? — preguntó, deseando una respuesta afirmativa.

— Si, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que algún día podrás quererme? — agachó la mirada, ansioso de la respuesta

— Siempre deseé tener una familia con tu padre, con la persona que amaba, era mi mayor anhelo pero sabía que eso era imposible, al menos de la forma convencional, y ahora, la vida te ha puesto frente a mi como un preciado obsequio. — Se levantó de su silla para arrodillarse delante del adolescente, tomando el rostro de este entre sus manos para que le viera a los ojos — Eres mi hijo, el fruto del amor que Tony y yo nos tuvimos, ¿como podría no quererte?

El castaño le abrazó, dejando ir sus dudas en aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon traviesas de sus ojos.

— Papá aún te quiere — hizo una pausa — y yo también, padre.

Steve se sintió dichoso, Anthony y su hijo le querían. Sabía que lo que vendría a continuación no sería fácil pero él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera, ya había sido cobarde por suficiente tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Sin importar cuanto lo deseara no podía volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar aquellos 15 años que se perdió de la vida de su hijo. Sin embargo, al menos podría escuchar de su propia boca algo de su vida antes de encontrarse.

Así fue como supo que Peter era un joven brillante, que tuvo la oportunidad de ingresar a una prestigiosa universidad a sus 13 años pero que prefirió tener una vida normal y disfrutar de cada etapa, siempre contando con el apoyo de Anthony.

Que vivían en un departamento en el centro de Saint Paul que su padre compró cuando él tenía 4 años, ya que antes vivían con su padrino, el teniente James Rhodes, quien era su tutor legal ante las recientes circunstancias.

Supo también que Tony no tuvo una relación en todo ese tiempo, lo cual, a riesgo de sonar egoísta, le alegraba de sobremanera.

Entre anécdotas pasaron un par de horas más, hasta que el menor anunció que debía irse ya que pronto su padrino regresaría al hotel en donde se estaban hospedando, el cual se ubicaba a unas cuadras de aquella cafetería y a unas más del hospital en donde Anthony se encontraba.

Steve acompañó al castaño, disfrutando un poco más de la agradable compañía del muchacho, prometiendo que al día siguiente se reunirían ahí a medio día para visitar juntos el hospital.

Al día siguiente, tal como acordaron, se encontraron en el lobby del hotel, el rubio se sentía ansioso ante su próximo reencuentro con el castaño mayor, que si bien no sería como el hubiese querido si era más de lo que en algún momento imaginó.

Ahora tan solo una puerta le separaba de volver a ver a aquel hombre con el que soñaba cada noche desde hacía 15 años, aquel que con sólo una mirada le robaba el aliento y que con un simple beso le tenía a sus pies.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó Peter, abriendo la puerta cuando recibió un asentimiento del rubio.

Steve se quedó petrificado en el marco de la puerta, ahí, en medio de aquella habitación se encontraba Tony, su Tony, conectado a múltiples aparatos que lo mantenían con vida. Su piel antes acanelada ahora se veía pálida, sus siempre sedosos cabellos estaban resecos y sin brillo, y su cuerpo, aunque cubierto por una sabana, se notaba más delgado de lo que recordaba.

Peter esperaba aquella reacción, sabía cuan impresionante era ver a su papá en aquel estado y para el rubio sería aún más ya que hacía tantos años que no le veía. Seguramente recordándole más joven y lleno de la vitalidad que siempre le caracterizó.

El joven tomó del brazo a su padre, sacándolo del trance en el que se había sumergido, animándolo a acercarse hasta aquella cama.

— Los doctores dicen que es probable que él pueda escucharnos, que el hablarle puede ser bueno para su recuperación. — Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar — Iré a la cafetería, supongo que hay muchas cosas que querrás decirle — al tiempo que salía de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

Steve se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama, tomó la mano izquierda de Anthony entre las suyas, depositando un suave beso en el dorso de la misma.

— Anthony, mi amado Tony — decía al tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas, siguiendo las pequeñas líneas que el tiempo había puesto en el rostro del castaño — perdóname, perdóname por ser un cobarde, por no haberte buscado para contarte la verdad, por favor perdóname — pedía al tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron algunas horas en el cuarto de Anthony, hablándole de todo un poco, de su día a día, del próximo traslado, entre otras cosas.

— El tío Rhodey dice que nos iremos en una semana — el rubio asintió en respuesta, tendría el tiempo suficiente para arreglar algunos asuntos antes de mudarse a Minnesota.

[...]

Steve solicitó su retiro voluntario del ejército, ya había servido a su país el tiempo suficiente, ahora le tocaba recuperar a su familia, sabía que aún a la distancia podrían mantener una relación amable, continuar en comunicación pero no sería suficiente , él quería enmendar un poco del abandono que sufrió de su parte.

Quería poder ser un punto de apoyo para él, para el adolescente que a su corta edad estaba lidiando con tantas cosas de adultos.

Tal como Peter dijo, siete días después Anthony era trasladado en una unidad médica aérea hacía un hospital militar gracias a la intervención del teniente James. Steven y su hijo viajaron juntos en un vuelo comercial, con el debido consentimiento del tutor legal del menor, llegando algunas horas más tarde a Saint Paul.

Rogers al principio rentó un pequeño departamento cerca del que era el hogar de su hijo, sin embargo, una semana después este le pidió que viviera con él.

— Sé que tal vez es mucho pedir, pero no me gusta estar solo en el departamento, extraño a papá y estar ahí sin él es difícil — decía mientras bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzado de su petición.

Días después el rubio se mudaba con Peter, con la debida aprobación de su padrino , a quien si bien la idea no le encantaba sabía que era lo mejor para la salud mental del menor.

Con el pasar de los días padre e hijo establecieron una rutina.

Cada mañana el rubio salía a correr, regresando a tiempo para preparar el desayuno y llevar al chico a la escuela. Después él iría al pequeño estudio que rentó donde pintaría por algún horas, un pasatiempo que había retomado principalmente para mantenerse ocupado. Luego recogería a Peter e irían a comer a algún restaurante antes de visitar el hospital, en donde se quedaban por horas platicandole a Tony acerca de su día, de lo que les gustaría hacer, a veces leían para él o simplemente hablaban entre ellos mientras acompañaban al mayor.

Los meses pasaban y Anthony no daba señales de alguna mejoría, sin embargo ellos no perdían la esperanza de que pronto despertaria.


	8. Chapter 8

— Peter vamos a casa, te estas quedando dormido — le decía Steve a su hijo, quien desde hacía unos minutos dormitaba en la silla.

— Aún no es medianoche, quiero recibir el año nuevo con papá, es una tradición — haciendo inconscientemente un puchero

Steve se sintió incapaz de negarle aquello al chico, quien a pesar de sus casi 17 años aún conservaba parte de su comportamiento infantil, haciéndole ver adorable a su parecer.

— Está bien — suspiró resignado — iré por un café para que al menos puedas mantenerte despierto por un par de horas más — al tiempo que salía de la habitación con dirección a la cafetería.

El menor siguió con la mirada a su padre hasta que abandonó el cuarto, regresando su vista hacia Anthony que yacía en la cama de aquel hospital.

— Desearía que pudieras despertar — pronunció mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el colchón, cerca de la mano izquierda de su padre — te extraño tanto — pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, estaba realmente agotado.

Steve caminaba de regreso con un par de cafés cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se trataba de Sarah, su ahijada, quien llamaba para saludarle y desearle un feliz año nuevo por adelantado, además de mandarle saludos a Peter. 

Colgó casi cuarenta minutos después, el rubio se alegraba de saber que ella estaba bien, sin embargo, ahora tendría que regresar a la cafetería por un par de cafés nuevos ya que los que llevaba ahora estaban fríos.

Era muy probable que encontraría a su hijo durmiendo en la silla, sonriendo de antemano a la que pensaba seria una adorable escena.

[---]

Sentía los párpados pesados además del cuerpo adolorido, como si llevase mucho tiempo en una misma posición.

Intentando abrir los ojos, lentamente, parpadeando múltiples veces debido a la molesta luz que alumbraba el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Miró alrededor, todo lo que su posición en aquella cama le permitió, de pronto su vista se encontró con unos cabellos castaños que supo reconocer, era su niño, su pequeño hijo. Intentó llamarle, sin embargo la resequedad en su garganta y la mascarilla de oxígeno que portaba se lo impidieron. Así que, aprovechando que el chico estaba recostado cerca de su mano, comenzó a tirar suavemente de los mechones castaños para llamar su atención.

Peter despertó tras unos minutos, sentía como si alguien moviera su cabello, seguramente era su padre que volvía de la cafetería, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquellos ojos avellana, tan parecidos a los propios, que ahora le veían acompañados de una tenue sonrisa.

— Papá... — fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido de la voz de su padre.

Siendo ambos testigos de cómo Anthony abría los ojos con sorpresa mientras intentaba quitarse la mascarilla, estaba hiperventilando. Sin embargo fue el aumento en su ritmo cardíaco lo que alertó a los médicos que rápidamente sacaron a Steve y Peter de la habitación, tratando de estabilizar al castaño mayor. 

De pronto todo se volvió negro para él, cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.


	9. Chapter 9

— Señor Rogers, afortunadamente el episodio que sufrió el señor Stark no pasó a mayores, sin embargo se le harán los estudios pertinentes para descartar la taquicardia como síntoma de un problema mayor. Por el momento lo mejor para él será descansar y mantenerse tranquilo, sin nada que pueda alterarlo.

El rubio agradeció el informe del doctor, Anthony les había dado un buen susto que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores.

— Vamos a casa, Peter — el castaño estaba a punto de protestar — tu papá esta durmiendo por los medicamentos, lo mejor es que todos descansemos, te prometo que mañana a primera hora vendremos a verle.

El menor no estaba del todo convencido, sin embargo haría caso de las palabras de su padre, después de todo mañana sería un largo día y lo más sensato seria tener las fuerzas suficientes para poder afrontarlo.

Al día siguiente, y tal como el rubio lo prometió, llegaron al hospital a primera hora de la mañana. 

Se dirigían hacia a la habitación de Tony cuando Steve se detuvo abruptamente, causando que Peter casi chocara con él al estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Lo mejor será que Tony no me vea, al menos por ahora — agregando lo ultimo ante la expresión confundida de su hijo.

Suspiró, su padre tenía razón, ellos tendrían que hablar en algún momento pero por ahora eso no era lo más conveniente, no después de la reacción que verle le provocó.

Peter entró a la habitación encontrándose a un despierto Anthony que le sonrió en cuanto le vio. Ya no llevaba puesta la mascarilla de oxígeno lo cual era una buena señal.

— Hola — dijo tímidamente para segundos después lanzarse a abrazarle, siendo recibido entre los brazos de un muy alegre Tony — te extrañé tanto papá, me has hecho tanta falta — decía entre lágrimas al tiempo que recibía suaves caricias en su cabello que trataban de tranquilizarlo. 

Estuvieron abrazados por un rato más, disfrutando de la calidez del otro hasta que Tony habló.

— Sé que he estado casi dos años en coma y también sé que Steve esta aquí, ¿puedes decirme que más ha pasado? 

Le contó los hechos más relevantes de su vida en todo ese tiempo, cómo pudo contactar a su padre, el cómo ahora vivían juntos, entre otras cosas, omitiendo todo lo referente a la supuesta familia del rubio y por supuesto el porqué de su matrimonio, ese era un tema del cual ellos tenían que hablar a su debido tiempo.

— Peter, no estoy molesto porque buscaste a Steve—- le dijo sabiendo lo que seguramente temía el menor — de hecho, hay algo que debo contarte — recibiendo una mirada expectante.

Una hora más tarde el chico salía de la habitación hacia la sala de espera donde seguramente se encontraba el ojiazul.

— Padre — llamó su atención, había estado con la vista baja, perdido en sus pensamientos — papá quiere verte.

Esas tres simples palabras fueron suficientes para que una corriente de emoción y miedo le recorriera por completo. Al fin, después de tantos años, estarían frente a frente y esta vez él no sería cobarde, ya no más.


	10. Chapter 10

Era solo una puerta, pero ¿por qué actuaba como si esta quisiera comerle?

Cómo si el simple hecho de tocarla, de girar la perilla, le provocaría algo espantoso.

Quién lo diría, a sus 45 años le temía a una inofensiva puerta, por supuesto no era ese pedazo de madera lo que le causaba angustia sino lo que estaba al otro lado de ella.

Al otro lado se encontraba aquel hombre al que ama desde hace casi 20 años, a quien le debe muchas explicaciones, quien seguramente le odiaba.

¿Cómo culparle cuando tenía suficientes razones para hacerlo?

— Es ahora o nunca — se dijo, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire antes de tomar la perilla y entrar, encontradosé con la mirada avellana que él recordaba, perdiéndose por lo que pare él pareció una eternidad en las pupilas contrarias.

— Anthony...

— Steven

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno habló, hasta que fue el castaño el primero en romper el silencio incomodo con un suspiro.

— Peter me contó que te mudaste al departamento y que tienes un estudio en el centro — su tono intentaba sonar casual.

— Pedí mi retiro del ejército y retome aquel pasatiempo, ahora ocupo buena parte de mi tiempo pintando — hizo una pausa que le pareció eterna pero necesaria para lo que vendría a continuación — Tony, hay algo que debo decirte, de hecho debí hacerlo hace mucho

— Soy todo oídos

Le contó todo lo que por años había ocultado, sobre James y la promesa que le hizo a este días antes de su muerte, como el casarse había sido la única forma de proteger a la familia de su amigo. En todo momento estuvo pendiente de las reacciones del castaño, no quería provocarle un episodio como el día anterior.

— Dos años después nos divorciamos, puede parecer algo difícil de creer pero es toda la verdad.

— De hecho es algo que me esperaría de ti, siempre supe de tu deuda para con Barnes y de que tu sentido del compromiso te llevaría a pagarle de una forma u otra, aunque he de admitir que aún así me sorprende un poco.

— Sé que después del divorcio debí buscarte para contarte al respecto, pero erróneamente creí que alejarme de ti sería lo mejor para ambos, si tan solo te hubiera buscado las cosas habrían sido diferentes — desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado por su cobardía.

— No eres el único que cometió errores, yo decidí irme lejos cuando supe que estaba esperando, me asusté y preferí huir antes que afrontar tu reacción. Durante años oculte la verdad, hasta que Peter fue un adolescente y, contrario a lo que me esperaba, aceptó fácilmente mi condición y lo que ello implicaba. En ese momento no me sentí listo para decirle la verdad respecto a su otro padre, me tomó poco más de un año para decidirme.

— ¿Y que pasó? — el rostro del rubio reflejaba las dudas que le atormentaban — ¿por qué si habías decidido contarle sobre mi no lo hiciste hasta que sucedió el accidente? — no había reproche en sus palabras solo genuina curiosidad

Aquel era el momento para contarle toda la verdad, para ser completamente sincero.

— Durante años viaje por negocios a diferentes partes del país, en cada una de aquellas ocasiones Peter viajó conmigo excepto cuando se trataba de Manhattan. Hace dos años, cuando fui convocado a una reunión que se llevaría a cabo un mes después, decidí que él me acompañaría. Contraté a un investigador privado para localizarte y así poder hablar, sinceramente me sorprendió saber que aun vivías en el departamento que compartíamos. — dedicándole una sonrisa que por un momento aceleró el latir del rubio — Mi plan inicial era reunirme contigo y contarte sobre nuestro hijo, antes de decirle quien era su padre; no quería ver la desilusión en su rostro si tú no querías conocerle. Sin embargo nada salió como esperaba ya que tuvimos el accidente cuando viajábamos desde Fort Lee hacia Manhattan, un día antes de que intentara comunicarme.

Tal vez el encuentro entre su hijo y Steve no había sido como el castaño lo planeó, pero se alegraba de saber que de una forma u otra ellos lograron conocerse, y aun más, que se amaban como siempre debió ser, como lo que eran: familia.


	11. Chapter 11

— Papá, no llores, no me voy para siempre, tan solo serán 6 meses — decía con una sonrisa avergonzada.

— No estoy llorando, solo se me metió algo en los ojos — fingió indignación ante lo dicho por su hijo.

— Claro Anthony, sabemos que se te metió un "no quiero que mi niño crezca" en los ojos — decía con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, ganándose una mirada fulminante acompañada de un pequeño golpe en su costado — cuídate mucho Peter, recuerda que estamos orgullosos de ti — dándole un abrazo de despedida a su hijo.

— Si decides que no te sientes cómodo y quieres regresar tan solo tienes que llamarme y ... -

— Tony, ya habíamos hablado de esto — interrumpió el rubio

— Silencio Rogers, estoy despidiéndome de mi hijo — Steve tan solo rodó los ojos, sin importar cuantos años pasaran Tony continuaría siendo el mismo

— Los quiero — decia mientras abrazaba a ambos padres al mismo tiempo — nos vemos en seis meses, les llamaré todos los días — tomó sus maletas, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de abordaje.

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Peter, quien había sido invitado a realizar una estadía de investigación en el extranjero durante medio año.

Ambos se sintieron orgullosos de él y de sus logros, admitían que les preocupaba que el menor se mudara, temporalmente, tan lejos de ellos, sin embargo sabían que debían dejarle volar y formar su propio camino.

— ¿Por qué tiene que crecer? ¿No podría ser un niño toda la vida? 

— No amor, no es posible — Steve se acercó a su pareja, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de hablarle al oído — ve el lado positivo, tendremos el departamento para nosotros solos.

— No puedo creer que a tu edad aún parezcas un adolescente hormonal

— Pasé muchos, demasiados, años lejos de ti, además del tiempo que estuviste en coma y como si eso fuese poco, tuve que esperar más de un año para que me dejaras darte un beso y que decir de estar juntos. No me estoy quejando — agregó ante la mirada de reproche que el castaño le lanzó — simplemente digo que después de todo tengo que aprovechar el tiempo para disfrutar de mi esposo — dejando un casto beso en su mejilla

— ¿Esposo? pero si nosotros no... — calló al ver como Steve rompía su abrazo para sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas.

— Anthony Edward Stark, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sin importar las miradas curiosas de las demás personas en el aeropuerto, el castaño se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora prometido.

— Si — dijo con la voz cargada de felicidad mientras depositaba en suave beso en los labios de su amado — pero con una condición — el rubio le vio extrañado — mi traje deberá ser blanco, ¿qué? es mi primer boda, así que puedo hacerlo.

Steve solo rodó los ojos, Tony era así y el lo amaba por ello.

Salieron hacia el estacionamiento tomados de la mano, envueltos en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

— Tal vez deberíamos visitar a Peter para contarle sobre nuestro compromiso — propuso mientras encendía el coche

— Señor Rogers, me gusta como piensa, tal vez debamos visitarlo en un par de meses, pero por ahora quiero disfrutar de mi prometido — sonriendole coqueto al tiempo que acariciaba el muslo derecho del rubio

Steve no dijo nada, simplemente encendió el auto y condujo hacia el departamento tratando de mantener en control su creciente excitación.

Probablemente el destino les jugó una mala pasada años atrás, pero fue este mismo el que les reunió nuevamente y eso era algo que ambos aprovecharía al máximo. Porque se amaban más que nunca.


End file.
